everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanilla P. Queen
Her Royal Highness Princess Vanilla Parchment Pearly Queen of Wonderland, usually referred to as only Vanilla P. Queen or Van to close friends, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the youngest daughter of The White Queen from the novel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, written by Lewis Carroll as the sequel to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Destined to take her mother's role as one of the rulers of Wonderland, Vanilla is committed to her fate of being a Queen (both because she loves her story and because her mother truly expects that from her), but looks forward being a little different from the White Queen herself. Therefore, on the destiny conflict, Vanilla sides with the Roybels. Character 'Personality' On the surface, Vanilla seems to be a perfect copy of her mother (as described in Through the Looking-Glass): absent-minded, naive, daydreaming and, to a certain degree, fairly stupid. She is dedicated to her goal of looking like a younger version of the White Queen, to a point people often underestimate her as the "dumb princess". While being seen like this truly hurts her, Vanilla knows that this is "for the greater good", and knows that her mother might be proud of Van's dedication to her role of White Princess. However, on the inside, once one gets to know Vanilla better, the first thing they will notice is how brilliant she is. Undoubtedly smart, Van is unarguably one of the most intelligent students of Ever After High. If she is dedicated to looking dumb, she is much more dedicated to her academic life. Intellect is so important to Vanilla that it is even hard to spot her in the hallways of the school not holding a bunch of books about various and various subjects. The White Princess takes pride in having the highest grades in all her classes and hopes that, one day, others could see her as the "clever princess" instead of the "dumb" one. Vanilla is extremely creative and thinks very, very fast. She is very imaginative and likes to do tasks that involve thinking quickly, and seems to always be inspired to come up with something new. Vanilla is very hardworking and always do her best to be as committed as she can to anything she is doing at the moment, it doesn't matter what it is. Regal and majestic, Vanilla truly has that royal charm people would expect from a daughter of the White Queen. Van is certainly physically pretty, but her biggest beauty definitely comes from her personality. She is jovial and exceptionally friendly, and always worries a lot about mostly everyone. She thinks that worrying about those who surround her is the least she can do as a future ruler. Van likes to be involved with social causes, and truthfully does everything for others, often leaving herself and her own necessities behind. The future White Queen wants to be an impeccable example of generosity and kindness, and wants her future kingdom to look at her as a friend and a mother in first place. Despite being really friendly and acquaintanced with everyone, Vanilla is very timid to when it comes to romance. She rarely makes the first move and just expects that the one she is into actually notice that she is into them. When Van becomes smitten with someone, whenever said person is around, she becomes socially awkward to a point she really cannot talk to them, and they just know that the Princess has a crush on them. Vanilla is probably way more anxious than she should be for her age. She is constantly expecting too much from herself and puts a lot of pressure to be flawlessly perfect in absolutely everything she does. If the minimal details go wrong or different from what she expected, the princess will over-think about it to a point it physically won't let her do anything else. Everytime something goes different from what was planned, Vanilla can just hear the disapproving whines of her mother in her mind. She is really trying to get better, though, and hopes she can count with the help of her friends for that. 'Appearance' In appearence, Vanilla does look like her mother, but has more traits of her father. She is a beautiful girl of average height, pale creamy skin and bluish gray eyes. Her hair is slightly gray streaked white, thick, straight and reaches her shoulder, and she has bangs that frame her soft face. Vanilla mainly dresses in white with shades of gray and silver, and tends to follow both the Victorian and Elizabethan fashion. Hobbies & Interests Chess It is obvious that a daughter of the White Queen would be an excellent chess player. Contrary to popular belief that Vanilla only plays chess to please her mother, she is actually quite fond of the game, and is very good at it. She likes to spend her afternoons playing it when she's not studying, or teaching other students how to play it. Studying & Tutoring As stated above, Vanilla's academic life means a lot to her. She mainly spends her free time studying, because she legitimately enjoys it, and she also loves to help other students who need some help with their school life. Van is fairly good with teaching, but is unsure if the students actually understand when she is teaching them. She hopes they do, and would like to become a teacher, if she didn't have a set destiny. Powers & Abilities * Wonderland Magic: As a native of Wonderland, Vanilla is naturally able to use its magic, and inherted most of it from both the White King and Queen. Her magic set includes: ** Mirror Communication: Van is able to communicate with others using mirrors, as if they were phones. However, this seems to be limited, as she is only able to communicate through mirrors she has seen. For example, she is able to communicate with her mother since she has seen the mirror the White Queen has in her room. She would not be able to communicate with Bunny Blanc because she has never seen a mirror in Bunny's dorm room, and would only talk to Bunny if the latter is in a place with a mirror Vanilla can remember. Unknown to her, however, Van actually is able to use all mirrors as a way of talking to someone, but has never been able to expand her magic. Fairy Tale - Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There Main Article: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Through_the_Looking-Glass Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There] How Vanilla Fits Into It The White Queen's elder daughter and Vanilla's elder sister, Lily, happens to be a character mentioned in Through the Looking-Glass and, therefore, is currently living her legacy in Wonderland. While Lily would most likely have the White Queen's role in the next generation's telling of the story, the Storybook of Legends ended up choosing Vanilla to be the successor of the White Queen. Relationships Family The White Queen Vanilla is the White Queen's younger daughter and, according to the White Queen herself, her "pride and joy". Though they come off as quite close and friends to each other, Vanilla is truthfully scared of her mother and at least 70% of her anxious thoughts of today are due to her mother always pressuring her into being the absolute best in everything she does. Van does love her mother and thinks that she is a very fair political figure of Wonderland, but disapproves of the way she talks to her students and the way she treats those around her. However, she would never say that to the White Queen. The White King Van's father. TBA Lily Van's elder sister. TBA Friends Vanilla is mainly close to all the Wonderlandians, and considers them to be her family. They mean the world to her and she can't wait to fulfill her destiny with them. 'Lizzie Hearts' TBA Open for friendships! :D Pet Vanilla has a majestic white horse whose name is Prince Pawn. They do love each other to pieces and love spending time together. Romance While Van says that she is "waiting for her White Prince", she is just hiding herself from her mother and, well, from basically everyone. She considers herself to be a lesbian, but doesn't know how her mom would react to that because she thinks that it would "mess up" her fate of marrying her destined spouse, her generation's White King, and having the child who will most likely take the role of Lily. 'Ting An Light' * Oh no they're cute *Van probably had a crush on Ting ever since the first time they talked to each other *Vanilla panics. A lot *She writes little anonymous love letters to Ting but she's quite sure Ting knows she's the one writing them *Van also gives her a lot of flowers *Surprisingly, she was the one to ask Ting out first *They mean so much to me sob Trivia * Vanilla's birthday is on January 1st, making her a Capricorn. *She is fluent in Riddlish and will mix it into her phrases while speaking in English. **Additionally, she is also fluent in Spanish and French, and speaks some Italian. *She previously attended Wonderland High, but had to move after the Evil Queen's curse. *Van can hear the narrators, but can't talk back to them. She is also able to break the fourth wall. *She is quite interested in Role-playing Games, and has a huge collection of dice. *Vanilla always carries a small mirror with her, in case she needs to talk to someone. *TBA Notes *Vanilla's names are all shades of white. I got really creative here, I know. *At first, I thought that Vanilla was awfully too much of a "perfect princess" stereotype, but it was supposed to be intentional. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Princesses Category:LGBTA+